Check Out
by Sarah Coldheart
Summary: The library of Ooo has many things besides just books.


Check Out

_A/N: Marceline and Princess Bubblegum! Rating is uh PG? I think it's about there. Ummmm, so yes._

OoOoO

A library card was like a contract.

A contract in which the owner of the card understood the rules and regulations of the library.

A contract that states that the owner would only be able to borrow a maximum of eight books _even_ if he or she was royalty.

Protocol and rules were nothing new to Princess Bubblegum but it didn't mean that she liked it. Well, perhaps she liked it most of the time. Just not now.

"It goes with this set, see? It is imperative that I borrow four more books for my research," explained the princess.

Turtle princess gave Princess Bubblegum an apologetic look.

"Sorry Princess but I can't lend it out to you. There's procedures. I'd help you out if I could. Perhaps if Finn would assist you in… using his library card?" whispered Turtle Princess.

It was a roundabout way of being able to borrow more books even though that using another's card was not high encouraged. One could lose it and someone else could go on a book borrowing spree and not return them.

_Forever_.

"Oh, he's not accompanying me today. It's not really his quest to search for books. I guess… I'll place them back for you," said Princess Bubblegum disappointedly.

"You can put them on that trolley there, I can sort them out tomorrow," said Turtle Princess.

"No worries my friend, I will place them back for you in their appropriate shelves. Could you just hold these books for me? I know it is closing time in thirty minutes but I'll pick them up and borrow these before you close up the library," said the bubblegum princess.

Turtle Princess nodded as the other princess left the eight other books at her counter. It was quiet walking there at that hour, almost creepy as she headed towards the other end of the library. Most of the patrons had gone home and not every part of the library was illuminated. It was a large library and for now, there were more shadows than there was light.

Princess Bubblegum hummed a little tune, fighting against the deafening silence as she walked over to the non-fiction section with her books. Perhaps she could hide them in case someone wanted to borrow them? No, that would be unethical but…

"Hey Bonnibel, whatcha staring at the shelves for?" whispered a familiar voice.

"Marcy!" exclaimed Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey, I thought you told me we had to be quiet in here?" smirked the vampire.

"You're here! Good, lend me your library card," demanded the princess.

"What? Do I look like I have a library card?" asked Marceline.

The vampire floated around the pink princess before grabbing the four books from her arms. Typically, they weren't light paperbacks but thick hardcover heavy ones.

"Yeesh, are you tryin' to work out your arms with these?" added Marceline.

Princess Bubblegum mere gave her an expectant look as she held out a hand.

"Whaaat?" asked Marceline.

"If you please Marceline, the library is closing," said Princess Bubblegum calmly.

Marceline grinned at her, pointy fangs gleaming even in the dim light. She landed quietly and stood in front of the younger monarch.

"It's in my back pocket," said the vampire.

Princess Bubblegum could hear the ticking of her wristwatch in the quietness as Marceline looked at her with a smug grin. The vampire's arms wrapped around the books and she did not look like she would relinquish them that easily to her.

They _were_ wasting time...

"A little lower Peebs," suggested Marceline.

Bonnibel's fingers were just grazing the top of Marceline's jeans and with an annoyed look, she slid her fingers down, down into the back pocket. They stood close together as the princess fished around for the library card for minutes.

"PB, that's not my library card…" whispered Marceline.

"I know," answered Princess Bubblegum.

"PB… My back pocket's in the back… not the front," mumbled the vampire.

"I know…" repeated the princess.

"Library's… Ah… It's… It's closing in twenty,"

"Why Marceline, are you actually concerned about library opening hours?"

"Oh-oh! Yes! No, I mean, is it enough time to borrow these books?"

"Marceline… That's more than enough time to check… these out."


End file.
